RAQWA
RAQWA - The Revolutionary Association of Qeelsia, Waronit & Anatiko (Qeelsian: An'R'akon '''A'svashigiro Q'elsya, '''W'aronit y 'A'natiko'') was a Qeelsian Yaquvianist, anti-Milawic, Minority Rights paramilitary organization, active during the Livian War. Consisting mostly of members of the minority Waro and Anatik ethnic groups, many non-Milawic Qeelsians joined the movement. A Yaquvianist seperatist organization, RAQWA fought for an independent homeland for the Waro and Anatik people in Qeelsia City and Buhen, respectively. Although not active in Sentiva, RAQWA was considered the de-facto paramilitary wing of the New Sentiva Thought Party for their Yaquvianist allegience in Livia. The leader of RAQWA, Rokatin Ana Marovik, was sentenced to death at the Dorispoko Livian Tribunal, and the organization was disbanded shortly after his death in 1946. Several modern organizations claim successorship of RAQWA. Pre-foundation (1910 - 1940) RAQWA was officially founded in 1941 by Bumyr Tera-Gynyvorit, Rokatin Ana Marovik and Wyshai Kekin-Dunovik. Both were active in Waro and Antik seperatism, and both were members of the small Minority Rights splinter group '''Saya Ham (Our Lands) from the 1910's. Historically, the Waro and Anatik ethnic groups have been seperate from other Minority Rights groups, such as the Geyans, Cyads and Brahtis. Waro and Anatik activists in Minority Rights saw these three groups as "rebellious Qeelsian blood" and would at times dismiss their claim to minority status. This caused a schism in Minority Rights around 1920, with Bumyr and Rokatin being vocal voices for the unique minority status of their respective ethnic groups, cultures and faiths. Bumyr wrote in 1923 about the Geyan, Cyad and Brahti people: It is tough to find, in the Qeelsian Lands, a people more undeserving of the grants and status they are given than the filthy Geyan, Cyad and Brahti peoples. When they are not complaining and petitioning for free food, wealth or even gold, they are seen practicing their disgusting acts of so-called worship, whipping their wives and children, and of course seeking refuge in the bottom of a bottle of spirits. The purity of the Waro can never be tainted by these people. Following the Minority Rights split, Bumyr and Rokatin, along with other likeminded Waro and Anatik people, formed Saya Ham. After reading The People's Lands by Yaqu Viha in 1933, Bumyr shared these ideas within the Saya Ham interllectual circle, and they were quickly adopted as the official ideological basis of Saya Ram. Bumyr and Yaqu shared several corrospondences between 1934 and 1937, and considered each other friends. When asked to transform Saya Ram into the New Sentiva Thought Party of Qeelsia, Bumyr, Rokatin and Wyshai agreed, but never formed the organization, instead agreeing to use Saya Ram as an "independent Yaquvianist organization" with "full allegience to the New Sentiva Thought Party." At the start of the Livian War, during the Mayaminin massacre in which 420 Qeelsian minorities lost their lives and over a thousand were injuried, Bumyr, Rokatin and others decided to form a paramilitary alliance and officially use the Livian War as a starting point for a nationalist revolution. Foundation (1940 - 1941) RAQWA was officially formed out of Saya Ram in 1941, shortly after Sentiva declared war on Qeelsia following their attacks on Haklasia. Although they did not officially enter the war until late 1941, they gathered members for an upcoming warfare situation, and quickly gained an additional thousand members, making their total membership in 1941 around 1100, with almost all previous Saya Ram members remaining in the new organization. Bumyrteraphoto.jpg| Bumyr Tera-Gynyvorit RokatinAnaMarovikMugshot.jpg| Rokatin Ana Marovik WyshaiDunovik.jpg| Wyshai Kekin-Dunovik The first leadership consisted of the three founders; Bumyr, Rokatin and Wyshai. Bumyr was elected commander, Rokatin was vice-commander and Wyshai was elected general of the paramilitary efforts. Livian War (1941 - 1945) RAQWA officially entered the Livian War in 1941, when they publically declared allegience with Kiri Pura Qeelsia, perpetrators of the Mayaminin massacre, and joined them on the front of the First Battle of Saudu. Neo-Yaquvianist movements RAQWA remains a major inspiration for modern Yaquvianist and Livian War revisionist groups, especially among the Waro and Anatik. Category:Livian War Category:Criminal organizations